Trust Me
by AidoRockz
Summary: Summary is too long for this. Is inside. a little of each genre
1. Prologue

A girl runs away from her abusive vampire master only to find herself in the hands of two other vampires Alshu and Kuroboshi, with a human girl, Kiyo. After everything that happened to her Saika is having trouble trusting vampires, yet Alshu is wanting her as his bride (I don't mean wife way, I mean Bloody Kiss way for those that don't know)

* * *

OK this is my fan fiction that isn't vampire Knight YAY. Though there will be a character in here that is in VK. Though that character will be a little OCC so this wont be a Cross over.

* * *

_**~Prologue~  
(Short of; doesn't really feel like a chapter 1 to me)**_

A eighteen year old girl, Saika Momoko, ran as fast as she could, branches from the forest trees cutting her arms. She had finally escaped that _His _house, wishing to leave the memories of it with it. Yet, the memories kept playing in her mind as if just to mock her.

The girl was crying as she ran, knowing that vampire would come looking for his slave soon; coming to bring her back to that house. Saika cried harder at that thought; the thought of being caught and dragged back to the house that had brought nothing but pain and terror for five years of her life.

Saika cried out when she ran past a sharp tree branch. It cut deeply down her arm which made fresh blood spill from her. Yet Saika kept running, not wanting to stop in fear she was being looked for right this moment. She knew that someone must have figured out she had escaped by now so someone would be looking for her.

The howl of a wolf near by made the girl jump and scream in surprise fear. Saika began to run even faster though her legs were becoming sore fast and she knew that she'd have to stop to rest sooner or later.

'_No, run, Saika. Remember what he did to you; remember what he will do to you in punishment.'_ A voice in the back of Saika's mind told her, trying to give her motivation to keep running away even though she was getting tired.

'I can't keep running forever.' Saika responded to that voice, though she knew it was right. The girl suddenly starting to huff from a dry throat. It was clear that she was getting thirsty and would need to stop to drink really soon. Though there was nowhere to stop and drink and even if there was Saika was too scared to stop.

'_Just a little farter, Saika. The forest will end soon and you'll be in town. Someone will help you there.' _The voice came again, erging (SP?) her to keep going even though she was tired, thirsty and bleeding. Saika groaned at her own thoughts.

'Yeah, if it isn't vampire filled.' She thought to the voice bitterly. The inner voice sighed and said no more. Although, Saika kept running even though the voice no longer came. She knew it had been right and she needed to get into town, despite the chance that it was vampire filled and she would be taken back to _Him_.

To quickly explain who _Him_ is, _Him_ was a very powerful vampire and Saika's master. She had been taken to him five years ago by her parents in need for a favor. He did the favor and in return he killed Saika's parents and kept the girl as his slave. Saika was now running way because she was sick of the treatment she got. Plus she was scared that the vampire would kill her one day.

Only after a couple more minutes, Saika finally came out of the forest and into a clear path. She saw a fence in front of her with the scent of roses from the other side. Even though she knew it would be trespassing, Saika climbed the fence and fell onto the ground on the other side.

Saika now laid on the ground in a garden of roses, huffing from her sore throat and wincing of the stinging pain of the cuts on her arms. They were still bleeding lightly though nothing too bad.

Saika's vision started to blur as she stared to fall unconscious. The last this she saw was a dark blob standing over her, just looking at her.


	2. Chapter 1: Who is this girl?

If Alshu, Kuroboshi and Kiyo seem weird to you tell me in a review and I'll post their personalities the next chapter or so

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"Is she alright?" A female's voice whispered in the darkness.

"How should I know? All I know is that I found her in the rose garden, which she should have been there." A young male's voice replied to the girl. Saika felt her hand twitch as she continued to listen, not finding the strength to open her eyes.

"Don't be so rude, Kuroboshi. She obviously isn't a thief. She looks more likely a homeless person; with her clothes ripped up like that and all." The girl's voice came again as a thumping sound was heard.

"Ow, Kiyo!" The male grumbled and Saika could only guess he was rubbing his head. Saika wanted to hear more, to get some idea who was talking to but she fell back to sleep in seconds.

**~Outside Saika's Point Of View~**

Three, two males and a female, people stood around the strange girl as they waited for her to walk up. One of the males, the one that had said nothing yet, was bandaging the strangers wounds while the other two sat in chairs by the bed.

The young male that found the girl, Kuroboshi (can't remember if he has a last name from the manga) was frowning in annoyance, thinking he had better things to do then wait for a trespasser to wake up.

His hair was short and a light purplish brown while his eyes seemed to match his hair. He was wearing a black shirt with black jeans. He had a funky belt that seemed to wrap around his legs a little.

The girl, Kiyo Katsuragi, had copper brown eyes while her hair was silver, waist long and in a pony tail. She was wearing what looked like a school uniform, which probably was, with knee high boot-shoes. A ribbon tied the collar of her shirt against her neck.

As for the man that was attending to the unconscious, Alshu (no last name), he had long white hair that flowed down his back. He was wearing what looked like priest's clothes (Which is actually is) under a white doctor's robe.

"My this girl has so many cuts. Maybe it'd be better if I just like them to clean them." The man said leaning his head down to the girl's arm, which had some dryed blood on it. His mouth was opened, showing his fangs as he drooled a little. Kiyo jumped off her seat to hit the vampire over the head.

"Hay, don't go biting a random, unconscious girl." She scolded as Alshu leaned up, rubbing his head pouting.

"I wasn't going to _bite _her, Lady Kiyo. Besides I _am_ a vampire after all." Alshu responded back, smiling softy as if he weren't about to do something wrong. Kiyo rolled her eyes before pushing on his back.

"Then get out, I'll finish cleaning her wounds." She ordered though the vampire man didn't move a inch. Instead he smirked slightly.

"Sorry, Lady Kiyo, but only Kuroboshi can order me around. I'm _his_ assistant after all." He seemed to reply happily, with a childish smile. Kiyo sighed and looked over to the younger male.

"Kuroboshi, please get him out of here." Kiyo ordered rather then asked. The boy in the chair smirked slightly.

"Why? He's not hurting anyone. Besides Alshu is the one that's more experienced in doctoring." The younger male said, making the other man smirk proudly. Kiyo glared at the pair of vampires, growling under her breath before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"If you're not leaving I'm sitting here. This way I can keep an closer look on you." The girl stated, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly. The white haired vampire man frowned slightly..

"What, you don't trust me, Lady Kiyo?" Alshu asked, sounding a little hurt. Kiyo frowned a little back and sighed deeply.

"I'd trust you more if this girl didn't have blood on her." She answered, making Alshu crack a smile, chuckling softly as he wrapped up the arm he wanted to lick.

"That's understandable then." He said happily before moving to the girl's neck to look to see if she had any wounds there.

Kiyo smiled thinly at Alshu, rolling her eyes a little. The older vampire –older then Kuroboshi, Kiyo was human- was had a little trouble controlling blood lust, especially when he smelt blood. In fact, Alshu had almost bitten Kiyo when it was her first night here. He was only stopped by Kuroboshi. Also, Alshu could be a bit perverted.

When Alshu moved the stranger's hair he gasped in shock surprise, looking absolutely stunned.

"Lady Kiyo, lord Kuroboshi, look at this." He exclaimed, pointing to a spot in the girl's neck. Kiyo got off the bed to walk around the other side of the girl to see what was wrong as the other vampire stayed back. Kiyo looked at the marks and shared the same look as Alshu.

"Kuroboshi, you might want to see this as well." The girl said as she looked absolutely shocked. The young vampire sighed before he stood up to see why the other two were so worked up. When he saw he shared then look his idiot assistant and bride (don't understand? Will be explained later in the story) They were all staring at a pair of vampire marks in her neck.

"Does this mean she is some vampire's bride?" Kiyo asked as she lightly brushed her fingers over the girl's neck. Alshu leaned down to take a closer look, gently brushing Kiyo's hands out of the way.

"Well it's clear that a vampire has indeed been feeding on her. Though they look deep and harsh. She might be a bride or a random girl that is getting abused by some vampire." Alshu answered seriously and truthfully, standing up straight with a frown on his face.

'Poor girl. Who would want to hurt someone like her like this.' Alshu thought to himself as he gently stroke her face. Yes he knew there was some vampires that still did hurt and killed humans, but to make them suffer like what this girl went through, seemed even more inhuman then they already were.

"Is it the reason of the vampire to way she has the cuts on her arms?" Kiyo asked, now studying one arm that was wrapped up. This time is was Kuroboshi that shook his head.

"No, it didn't look like cuts from a vampire; maybe more of tree branches." He said, a hand under his chin in thoughtful way.

"There are some old looking cuts and even some bruise that I can see. Those look more like they were made by hands." Alshu said, pointing out some healing dark spots on her skin. The two younger people looked to where the older person was looking. Indeed they saw a patch of dark skin.

"Man, who would do this kind of thing to a girl like this?" Kiyo asked, sounding pissed off. Kuroboshi looked annoyed and Alshu only sighed.

"We'll have to wait till she wakes up to ask her." The man said logically, finishing with his bandages before heading out the room. "Call me when she wakes." He said with a smile before disappearing from the room.

Both Kiyo and Kuroboshi shared a look and sighed. They both agreed that, not only was Alshu a weird vampire, he was a weird man all together. They both went back to their seats and waited for the girl to wake.


	3. Chapter 2: In a vampire house?

I have no true idea to Alshu's hair and eye color. I only now Kuroboshi and Kiyo since they are on the covers of the Bloody Kiss manga

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Saika Momoko groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She felt her wounds starting to heal as she laid upon something soft. Saika was momentarily confused until she remembered the voices she heard who knew how long ago.

'So those voices weren't a dream then.' She thought to herself as she slowly opened her eyes

_"No, and that means you and in someone's house. You'll have to be careful, Saika." _Saika's second voice said while her vision was a little blurry from the sleep and weakness.

'Yes, I know that, Sakai.' Saika responded to the voice, rolling her eyes if she could.

You see, the voice in Saika Momoko's head wasn't something like her commonsense or conscience talking to her. It was actually a whole different person talking to her. Like a sprit of another girl trapped in her mind. Though Saika didn't mind. Sakai couldn't take over her body or anything. She could just see what Saika saw and could take to her whenever she wanted.

As Saika's vision got better she saw that she was in an old looking bedroom. It was nothing like the room she had to stay at in _His _house. The walls weren't made of a brick stone and resembled a dungeon. It looked old in here since there were cobwebs, dust, wet spots on the ceiling and the pant, or paper, on the walls were pealing off.

The loud thumps of someone running made Saika look towards the door. No longer then a minute later a girl wearing a school uniform and her long hair into a pony tail stood in the door way.

"You thank goodness you're awake now. It's been eight hours." The strange girl said as she smiled, entering the room. Saika tensed up a bit since she could sense vampire on her.

_'Hay, calm down, Saika, she seems friendly.' Sakai told her host._

'Yeah, right, what vampire in their right mind would be friendly?' Saika thought back bitterly, frowning on the incoming girl. The smiling girl stopped walking as few feet from the bed, frowning worriedly, as if she could sense something was wrong.

"Are you feeling OK? I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I wanted to but Kuroboshi wanted to leave and I got a little hunger." The girl said as she smiled again. "My name is Kiyo Katsuragi by the way." She added, sitting in one of the chairs near the bed.

'Kuroboshi/_Kuroboshi?" _Both Saika and Sakai thought at once. Saika shivered at the thought of another vampire, epically if it was a male vampire. It was the male vampires that feed off human girls after all, giving them the tilt bride. Actually to quickly explain a vampire's bride, it meant a person a vampire fed on.

Vampires would normally feed on only one person in their life time, or until that person dies. They'd call that person a bride. Or at least male vampires did. Female vampires would call their human a groom (I made that up). It was important for a vampire to have a bride/groom, since their power came from that person. Yet, some vampires didn't give a crap and would feed on as many people as they wanted.

"Hey, Kiyo, is the trespasser awake yet?" A male's voice, the one Saika had heard before called out from the hall. The girl in the chair, Kiyo, looked towards the door to call out.

"Yes, Kuroboshi, she's awake and can hear you; so don't call her a trespasser." She yelled towards the door, sounding a little annoyed before looking back at Saika with a smile.

"Sorry about that; he's a little moody today. Actually I don't think there's a time when he's _not_ moody." Kiyo Katsuragi said and Saika looked at her slightly confused.

'She can't be a vampire; she's much too friendly.' She thought to Sakai

_'Yeah, though there is still a vampire here somewhere. So that can me she is a vampire's prisoner.' _Sakai said back, sounding thoughtful as the sounds of someone walking down the hall was once again heard.

"Whatever, why should I even care?" A young looking boy with purplish hair asked, looking bored and annoyed asked when he walked into the room. He had a much stronger sense of vampire then the girl did.

_"**He's **the vampire for sure. He has the same sense as the girl so he must of touched her, go some of his vampire sense on her.' _Sakai told Saika as Saika moved backwards on the bed, looking terrified of the boy.

'No, stay away from me!' She thought to the vampire, causing Sakai to roll her own ghost eyes as the vampire boy raised an eye brow.

_'I don't think he can read your mind; tell him out loud to get away from you.' _Sakai ordered and Saika shook her head.

'No, why should I talk to a vampire? All that's ever brought me was trouble.' Saika argued with the ghost girl that lived in her head.

"What's wrong with you?" The boy asked dully, looking a like he could actually care less. Saika felt herself flinch as he spoke to her. The girl frowned worriedly again as she looked at the boy.

"I think you're scaring her, Kuroboshi." Kiyo told the vampire, who smirked in response.

"Really? And this time I didn't have to dress in a cape and pretend to bite her." He chuckled, which made the girl glare and hit him over the head. "OW, KIYO!" The boy snapped as he rubbed his head.

_'Wow that girl is brave.' _Sakai thought as she gazed through Saika's eyes.

'No, she's stupid. She just hit a vampire. What's to stop him from hitting her back?' Saika thought back, frowning as she brought her legs up to her chest so she could hug them. She heard Sakai sigh as the Kiyo girl looked at her again with a smile.

"Sorry about him; he can be a bit of an idiot jerk." She said as she side glared at the glaring vampire. Saika glanced at the vampire boy before looking at the girl, hugging her legs tighter.

_'Why don't you talk to her? She's no one to be afaid of.' _Sakai said to Saika, who shook her head. Kiyo and Kuroboshi shared a confused look. They were wondering what the girl was doing.

'No, I don't want to talk to her. She's willingly with a vampire. Tell me why I should trust her?' Saika thought back to Sakai. The ghost in her head sighed

_'If she was evil she'd have done something to you by now.' _Sakai pointed out Saika frowned and shook her head again, causing an even more confused look from the other two; they hadn't said anything to her so why would she shake her head again.

'She might just want to be getting my trust before hurting me.' Saika agrued.

**~While Saika fights with Sakai~**

"What the hell is she doing?" Kuroboshi whispered to Kiyo, looking weirded out along with confused. The girl beside him shrugged her shoulders as she too seemed confused.

"I have no idea..... maybe she thinks she's dreaming?" Kiyo guessed and it was Kuroboshi's turn to shrug. "Um, excuse me?" She spoke up louder so the strange girl on the bed could hear her this time.

The girl seemed to stop whatever it was she had been doing and looked up at Kiyo with a questioning look in her eyes.

"What is your name?" Kiyo asked, smiling softy to try to make the girl less nervous and scared. The girl only blinked at her before looking away. Kuroboshi tisked as he crossed one leg over the other in his chair.

"What a rude girl." He mumbled under his breath. Kiyo heard him and punched him over the head.

"_You're_ the rude one, Kuroboshi." She snapped in a whisper as more thumps of someone walking came from the hall.

"Is she awake?" A older male's voice asked as a tall man with long hair walked into the room.

**~Back to Saika/Sakai~**

_'Another vampire? How many vampires are in this house?' _Sakai thought as Saika let out a high pitched scream. The young adult feel off the side of the bed and dove for under it, shaking in fear as memories of male vampires came back to her.


	4. Chapter 3: FlashBack

_**Chapter 3**_**  
**

**~Saika's flashback . 2 years ago~**

"Saika, get over here. NOW." A male's harsh voice called from down the hall. Saika frowned, uncontrollably shaking as she stood up from her chair to go see what her master wanted.

The girl actually already had a good idea what the male vampire wanted. There was always only two things that he had wanted most of all from her. One was blood while the other was sex. Yes, Saika, being only sixteen was a sex slave.

'_Why are you going to him again, Saika? You know he's just going to hurt you." _Sakai, Saika's second voice –actually a ghost girl that lived in her head- asked her.

"I have to go; he'll hurt me ether way, Sakai." Saika whispered to Sakai, though anyone that saw her would think she was talking to herself.

'_Well I'm getting tired of having to watch what is happening to you. I see what you see, remember? It's like it's happening to me as well.'_ Sakai said, crossing her arms if she could.

"While just get out of my body and you would see it then." Saika said back as she neared her master's room. She heard Sakai sigh.

'_You know I can't do that. Once I leave your body, I will get really weak and disappear in only a few minutes. I need lots of rest to be able to leave and it might only be for a few hours.'_ Sakai said back, frowning sadly. Before Saika could reply she finally got to her master's room and she slowly walked in.

Rido Tomorou, Saika's vampire master, smirked when she finally walked into the room. He was sitting on his bed, shirtless with a blood lust look in his eyes.

"Well you surely took your sweet time. I was about to come look for you; it's a good thing for you that I didn't." The man said as he slid of his bed to walk towards Saika. The girl still shook as she took a deep breath to try to earn some bravery.

"What did you want to see me for, Rido-Sama?" Saika asked with a small bow, trying to show her master some respect. She was really scared that he would hurt her if she did not act this way. The vampire man seemed to smirk evilly as he slowly put his hand at the back of her head.

Saika grunted painfully when she felt his fingers grip the back of her wavy black hair. With his other hand, Rido roughly moved some hairs that were against her neck out of the way. He then placed his hand onto her arm as he pulled her closer.

'_Damn, I'm sorry, Saika, but I can't watch this anymore; I'm going to sleep.' _Sakai said before her voice no longer came

'NO, Sakai, please, don't leave me alone!.' Saika begged the ghost but it was too late; the ghost girl didn't reply.

Without saying a word, the vampire dug his fangs into her neck for the third time that night. Saika cried out in pain but dared not struggle. The last time Saika had struggled, Rido Tomorou had backhanded her so hard she few across the wall and into the wall.

While she listened to her blood being sucked, she felt his hand slowly make his way under the skirt she was forced to where. Her eyes widened when she felt him touch her through her underwear.

"NO! Please not again." Saika begged and she pushed on his shoulders. The vampire growled, letting go of her neck to glare at her.

"Shut up you stupid bitch." He snarled and bitch slapped her to the ground. Saika grunted as she landed on her side but soon ended on her back as Rido leaned over her, pinning her down. "I will do with you whatever I please whenever I please, Saika." He hissed as he once again lower a hand towards her underwear.

"Tomorou, there is an emergency." A male vampire shouted, rushing into the room without knocking. Rido was pissed while Saika was glade; she'd be spared of rap for one night.

"What the hell is it?" He snarled at the other vampire angrily. The other vampire looked a little nervous but continued.

"Two vampire hunters have entered the building. The have killed three vampire so far. They are trying to free the humans." He said as fast as he could before running off to warn others. Saika felt really surprised. Maybe one of the hunters would find and save her.

Rido looked even angrier then ever. He glared down at Saika before getting off of her.

"I'll be right back. I have to deal with a couple of pests. Stay here." He snarled an order before leaving the room. Saika frowned, sitting up to hug her legs. The hunters seemed to her only hope but now they were going to die, or worse; become slaves themselves.

As Saika heard faint shouts and screams, she buried her face in her legs to cry. She was never going to get out of here. She would forever be rapped, drunk from and then killed with Rido Tomorou got bored of her. She could now only hope god was on her side and help her.


	5. Chapter 4: Blood Bags For Alshu

_**Chapter 4**_

**~Alshu's P.O.V~**

Alshu frowned in confusion when the girl screamed, fell backwards off the bed and then had heard her shuffle to under the bed. He had just wanted to see if the strange girl had woken up yet; he didn't expect her to freak out like that.

"What the hell way that about? Alshu, you scared her." Kuroboshi snapped, seeming annoyed by the human girl's strange behavior. Kiyo frowned and sighed.

"Actually I think we are all scaring her, but I bet she can sense you two are vampires. If it was vampires that gave her those wounds, not only bite marks, she must be scared of them." Kiyo explained to the vampire boy. The older vampire smile gently and sighed.

"I'm afraid Lady Kiyo is right. That girl was abused and bitten harshly who knows how many times. It is normal for her to be scared of us. Also, Lady Kiyo, depending on how long she's been with that vampire, there is a chance she knows how to tell the difference from a vampire and human." Alshu pointed out, acting like a school teacher teaching someone something new.

"Yes, so we will have to gain her trust." Kiyo said, slamming her fist into her hand as if it make it official. Kurobosi rolled his eyes as Alshu smiled gently at Kiyo.

Normally he'd be all into the ideas Kiyo would suggest. He'd think it'd be a lot of fun and act childish silly. Though, right now something was bugging him. There was something strange about the girl hiding under the bed. The scent she gave off was better then Lady Kiyo's and Alshu had temporarily lost his mind the first night she was here. He had alomst bitten her but Kuroboshi, his master, had stopped him.

"Excuse me, Lady Kiyo, Lord Kuroboshi, but maybe I think I'll leave for a bit. It seems as though the young lady is scared and I don't want to make things worse." Alshu announced as he headed for the door.

"I'm leaving to. Why would I want to be around a girl that is scared of me and wont even talk?" Kuroboshi said from behind the older vampire.

"No, I need your help with getting her trust." Kiyo's voice came sternly. Alshu smiled to himself, chuckling. He thought it was fun to watch and listen to the younger two fight.

"Aw, I wish I was that young again." He said to himself, his hands folded against his stomach as he headed for the basement, to where his coffin was. He walked down the stone steps, hearing the echo all around him. It made him smile in comfort.

When the male vampire hit the bottom step he walked over to the left corner of the room. In that corner was a small ice box fridge. Smiling to himself, Alshu opened the fridge and took out a type A blood bag.

Even though Alshu didn't have a bride, he was still a vampire so that meant he still needed to drink blood. He would sometimes drink from random people, though sometimes not –like the time he drank from that man since he hurt Kuroboshi with a knife-. Although, he had gotten a little tired of doing that. So, he had bought a bunch of blood bags so he could drink from those instead.

Normally the hospital wouldn't give just anyone blood bags; there were for the sick after all. Although, Alshu was a school doctor and had said he wanted the bags incase one of the kids has a manger accident. He said he was equipped with doctoring as he could do a transfusion instead of the student being rushed to the hospital.

So Alshu now held the blood bag in his hands as he brought it to his mouth. He opened his mouth, extended his fangs and bit into the bag as if he were biting into a person. He began to suck the blood from the bag, using his hands to squeeze it to help the blood rush faster into his awaiting mouth.

Even though the blood he was drinking was cold it was still better then nothing at all. Still, he would fantasize about drinking from a woman's neck, taking in her warm, delicious blood. Sometimes, Alshu would get jealous when he saw Kuroboshi bit Kiyo. Kuroboshi had a bride when he didn't. He sometimes thought that unfair since he was the older one, though he may not act like it at times.

When the vampire was finished with his blood bag, he used a vampire power of fire to burn the bag, melting it into nothing. Alshu then left the basement to go check on seeing how Kiyo and Kuroboshi were doing with the strange girl.


	6. Chapter 5: Poisonous Food

_**Chapter 5**_

_**(I got stuck on a chapter title. Please don't hate me for it)  
**_

**~Normal P.O.V~**

"Come on, please come out? The vampires are gone, and I'm human; you can trust me." The girl known as Kiyo was trying nearly everything to get the stranger out from under the bed. She had even thrown that vampire, Kuroboshi, out of the room. She was on her knees, lifting the dangling covers of the bed to look under the bed at the girl. Actually, Kiyo couldn't really say the girl was a girl. She looked more like a young woman, maybe nineteen or twenty.

Saika frowned slightly, chewing on her bottom lip as she thought over if she could really trust what the girl was saying. True she could tell this girl was human, but this girl was also living with two vampires. What's more was after listening to the conversation she and the young looking male vampire had, it seemed like this girl really was staying her by her own will.

'Why is she staying here? Why doesn't she run? She knows these people are vampires.' Saika thought, frowning as she decided not to go near the younger looking girl

_'Maybe these vampires aren't as cruel as Rido and his servants. Maybe she likes it here.' _Sakai suggested an answer for her host.

'Yeah right, all vampires are the same; all killing blood suckers.' Saika thought back bitterly, ignoring the girl who sighed and stopped looking at her to stand up.

_'You're wrong and you know it. Not all vampires are evil. Rido for sure he was nit not all of them.' _Sakai thought back, sounding irritated.

'Whatever. I'll believe you once I get proof.' Saika thought and the ghost girl sighed deeply, tired of arguing with the girl she was living in.

**~Kiyo's P.O.V~**

"Kuroboshi was right. She is really stubborn." Kiyo thought to herself as she brushed dust off her skirt. She then slamed her fist into her hand. 'But I wont give up. She was abused by vampires so she's just scared.' She added in her mind.

"Lady Kiyo, is everything going OK?" Alshu's voice asked from behind Kiyo. She turned around to see him standing in the door.

"Not really. The girl seems to be refusing to come out of hiding. I've tried almost everything. From begging to reaching out to try to pull her out." Kiyo said, sighing and hanging her head in defeat. Alush smiled kindly at Kiyo.

"She'll come out when she's ready. Yet for now, I suggest we get her some food. She must be hungry by now." The vampire pointed out, folding his hands together to lay across his stomach. Kiyo nodded.

"Right. I'll go back something then." Kiyo agreed and started to leave the room before she felt Alushes hand touch her shoulder.

"Perhaps I should make her something to eat. You don't want to poison her after all she's been through." The vampire replied in a more friendly, teasing matter. Kiyo sweat dropped and glared.

"My cooking isn't that bad anymore. I have gotten better." Kiyo said in defense and Alush chuckled.

"Don't be so defensive, Lady, Kiyo. I was only teasing you." Alush exclaimed as the girl looked annoyed. "Anyways, if you go, who will stay with the young lady here? She seems to afraid of me or Lord Kuroboshi." The man vampire pointed out, more serious this time.

"No one. Let her calm down for a little while. That way she'll come out from under the bed when she feels she's safe." Kiyo exclaimed and Alush nodded.

"That does seem for the best. I'd still like to know who attacked her though." Alush said with a sigh.

"Ask her once she's calmed down. Now, come on, lets leave her alone for now and make her something to eat." Kiyo said, grabbing Alush's sleeve to drag him along like she did with Kuroboshi. Alush, even if he could pull away anytime he wished, just let himself be pulled, his mind occupied with the thought of the strange, scared girl.


	7. Chapter 6: A little about Sakai

_******Chapter 6  
(sorry for long wait on update; I was doing other things)  
**_

* * *

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Saika waited five minutes before poking her head out from out of the bed. After listening hard and glancing both left and right, she slowly climbed out from under the bed.

_'So you finally come out. What are you going to do now?' _Sakai asked from inside Saika's head. Saika sighed as she looked around the room for a better look then last time.

'I guess I'll look for a way out of here.' She thought back to the ghost. In the back of Saika's mind, Sakai rolled her eyes.

_'You know the people are are going through the trouble of making you something to eat. the least you can do is corporate and eat._' The girl tried to reason with her host. Saika frowned and looked to the ground.

'Up they might be planning something different from what they say and I really don't want to talk to them.' The woman whispered lowly in her mind. Sakai sighed deeply and shook her head.

_'You don't have to **talk **to them, though you really should eat something.' _Sakai pointed out and to back her up, Saika's stomach rumbled.

'But..... I'm scared.' Saika admitted sadly, hanging her head. Sakai sighed inside of her.

_'Just go. I'll be with you.' _She said soothingly. It's almost sound like a mother calming her young child but it was the other way a round. Sakai was younger. Or she was when she died.

Sakai died when she was only sixteen years old and hand been dead for ten years. Before she met; and half possessed Saika (**A/N: **By half possessed I only mean Sakai lives in Saika's body. She wont take control of Saika unless she really _has _to**) **She would haunt the room she died in; a living room combined with a dinning room. It was the only place Sakai could be without a body to be in.

If Sakai tried to leave to another part of the house, she would get weaker and weaker until she blacked out. The girl would always then wake up on the couch on the living room; where she had died. Sakai had no idea why and what brought her back or what happened while she'd be unconscious. Maybe god didn't want her soul and never did the devil. Maybe another ghost was in the house and saved her in the last second. Whatever the reason was she didn't know.

Finally, when Saika and her parents moved into the house, Sakai entered Saika's body, resting in the subconscious of the living girl's mind. When Saika found out that a ghost girl was living inside her, it creeped her out. Though Sakai never left since she could finally see things outside the place where she died. Sakai even told Saika not to worry. That'd she wouldn't take over the body for.

As the year past, Sakai and Saika became friends. Sakai would even leave Saika's body to show her what she looked like and who she was.

'Fine, I'll go.' Saika whispered in her mind before slowly moving out of her room. Once she reached the hallway, Saika looked both left and right.

When she saw or heard no one, and with her body slightly shaking with fear, the young woman turned a left and kept walking. She had no idea what could _really _happen but after spending five years **(**Please correct me if I have the year wrong**)** as a sex and blood slave to Rido Tomorou, it'd be a while until she'd ever trust any vampire ever again.


	8. Chapter 7: Don't be Scared

_**Chapter 7**_

**_(I think this title sucks. got a better Idea? please let me know)_**

**~Other~ P.O.V**

Alshu was in the kitchen with Kiyo and Kuroboshi. While Kuro helped Kiyo prepare something to eat he himself was sitting at the table reading a newspaper. Alshu suddenly lowered his paper when he could sense something. He looked towards the open door with a grin.

"Oh my, it seems like the young lady has finally come out of hiding. She is walking here at the very moment." The vampire observed with a slight cheeky expression on his face. The lady's scent was getting stronger as she got closer and it was getting harder for Alshu to sit still.

Kiyo turned away from the stove to look at the older vampire. He placed her left fist on her hip as her right hand gripped a wooden spoon.

"Good, now we need to gain her thrust. She seems terrified of vampires so it may be best if you two don't even talk to her." Kiyo instructed the vampires. Kuroboshi rolled his eyes in a whatever attitude and Alshu smiled.

"Of course, Lady Kiyo. I want her to trust me. It's sad when human fear all humans just because of one of us might do. They label all of us as monsters and I don't like that." The older vampire agreed as he put his paper on the table to rub his chin.

'Besides, there is something about her... I can sense something that is different from other human girls.' Alshu thought privately to himself, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

Kiyo smiled at the older vampire, impressed by his attitude towards wanting to peace with humans; even if he did have trouble controlling himself at times. Kiyo only hoped the vampire man could keep calm with his blood lust as well as his habit to be a pervert.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Saika Momoko gulpped nervously as she walked closer to the room she could sense the vampires in. She was scared to go in but in that same room she could hear the sizzling of food cooking, which made her stomach grumble and beg her to go forward to get the food.

As Saika got closer she could hear the voices of the three people inside the room, talking to one another as if it were a normal thing to do. Well it was but after the five years spent as a vampire's slave, the only talking you'd do to a vampire is begging not to be bitten, rapped or killed. That and saying 'Yes sir, right away sir.'

"Ah, so you came out of the bed? You must be hungry, right?" The silver haired girl asked when Saika stopped in the door way. The two vampire were in the room with her.

The long haired vamprie man was sitting at the table, seeming to read a news paprer while younger darker haired one was standing beisde the stove and stiring a pot. The darked haired vampire mumbled something under his breath and the girl seemed to hear since she told him to shut up as she hit him over the head with a wooden spoon. The girl, Kiyo she said her name was, looked away with an innocent smile on her face.

"Don't pay attention to Alshu and Kuroboshi. They will leave you alone as you eat; I'll make sure of it." Kiyo said kindly and filled a bowl of home mand romen. Saika frowned and glance at the vampire at the table.

Even if that vampire's face was hidden by the news paper, Sakia felt like he was staring right through it at her. She didn't want to go sit at the table with him there; she didn't want to go into the room at all while the two vampires were in there. Suddenly, the older vampire put down his paper and stood up with a small smile on his face.

"Exuse me, but I think I'll go get some work done in the garden." The vamprie exused himself, eying Saika the whole time before turning around and walking out a door that was in the left corner to the room.

"Kuroboshi, go help Alshu." Kiyo ordered as she pointed at the door with her spoon. The dark haired vampire crossed his arms and leaned against the cabnet rather childishly.

"I don't want to." He stated with a small smirk. Saika blinked, slightly confused and then a little frightened as the girl's arua got darker.

"Kuroboshi, now." She ordered strickly with darkness in her voice. The vampire shuttered and slumped towards the door, rubbing the back of his neck while mumbling things nether girl could here.

Saika watched the vampire leave. It was confusing and a little hard to believe that he had actually listened to her like that. If a human back in Rido's house spoke out like that, she, or even he, would be punished by death. Or, in cases that vampire _liked _a person, just beat or starve them for a week.

"There you go, you can eat now." Kiyo placed the bowl on the table, beside where that vampire had sat. Saika hesitated, unsure if she should go forwards.

_"Go eat, Saika. The Kiyo girl sent the vampires away." _Sakai said within Saika's head.

'I know that, Sakai, but...' The girl began to think but couldn't continue.

"You were attacked by vampires, weren't you? That's why you're stared of the other two, and even me, right?" Kiyo asked suddenly, interrupting Saika's thoughts. Saika's eye widened and she touched her neck, the place she had always been bitten.

The shock surprise must have shown on the girl's face since Kiyo smiled understandingly.

"Don't worry, none of us will hurt you. I am Kuroboshi's bride and Alshu... he doesn't have a bride but he's still friendly; he's a nurse and teacher at my school. So please don't be scared." The girl told Saika and the girl frowned, yet at the same time walked for the table, her stomach grumbling so loud the vampires outside probably could hear it.

Saika suddenly began to raise her hand, showing all five fingers to the younger human. Saika was still too nervous to speak out loud to these people, even the girl, but she would now communicate as much as she could by using her hands.

"Huh? Five? Five what?" Kiyo asked as she blinked dumbly. Saika touched her neck to let the girl know she was talking about the vampire, about Rido.

"Five times you been bitten?" Kiyo asked, still blinking dumbly. Saika shook her head as she sat at the table, raising her hand to show five fingers again.

Kiyo was silent for a moment as she tried to figure out what the girl was trying to tell her. Something that had to do with five. As Kiyo thought, Sakai talked to Saika about finally talking –in a way at least- to the girl.

"Wait, five years?" Kiyo finally realized that had to be what the girl meant. Saika nodded and took a bit of some of the romen noodles.

After the first bit, Saika didn't pay attention to anything else anymore. The only thing she focused on was eating as fast and as much as she could.

* * *

Please help with chapter ideas


	9. Chapter 8: She Finally Talks

_**Chapter 8**_

_**(Sorry about how short it is)  
**_

**~Outside~  
**

Alshu was sitting in his lawn chair and umbrella, shaded from the bright sun. He was tranced into thinking about the _visiting _woman. There was something still bugging him about her. He could sense something... well weird yet he didn't know what it was.

Alshu giggled childishly when he noticed Kuroboshi marching his way annoyingly. It was pretty obvious Kiyo kicked him out of the house. it wasn't the first time.

"Lady Kiyo kicked you out again, didn't she?" the man asked teasingly and earned a glare from the younger vampire.

"If it wasn't for that nameless human I wouldn't have to be out here." The teen vampire mumbled grumbled annoyingly. Alshu offered the younger vampire an innocent like smile.

"It's not her fault. You are the one that found her and brought her into the house." Alshu wagged his finger, playfully teasing the other vampire. Kuroboshi crossed his arms and sat in another chair but unguarded from the sun.

"Oh, whatever. I couldn't have just left her there; Kiyo would have hit me again." Alshu chuckled as he twirled a cup of tea he seemed to pull out of nowhere.

"It's such a nice day. How about we go for a walk threw the rose bushes?" Alshu asked, putting a light scarf around his head and putting dark sunglasses on.

"I don't wana** (this is spelt the way I want) **Go do that by yourself." Kuro crossed his arms and Alshu smirked as he stood up. He walked over to the younger vampire, grabbing him by the arm to pull him up.

"You are coming on a walk with me. You are too lazy and need the exercise." He ignored the protests of Kuroboshi as he forced him to walk with him.

**~Inside the house~**

'I wish she would just talk to me already.' Kiyo thought as she watched the girl eat her third bowl. She had learned a couple of things through hand languish but was still lacking things like names,

"You are very brave." Kiyo blinked twice, thinking the soft whisper was just her imagination. She blinked a third time and saw the young woman was looking at her with a serious face.

"Did you just talk?" The girl across the table looked down from a second before bring her head back up and nodding slowly, as if shy.

_'It's about time, Saika. I was actually starting to miss your actual voice.' _The ghost inside the young woman's head sighed. Saika didn't get a chance to reply before the Kiyo girl talked again.

"What is your name and where did you come from?" now finally being able to communicate properly, Kiyo asked question after question.

"My name is Saika Momoko and I'm not telling you where I came from." Saika whispered, turning her head away in an uncomfortable feeling. Kiyo gave her an understanding smile as Sakai wished she could pat her host on the back for her bravery to speak.

"That's alright, I understand." Kiyo watched as Saika gave her an unsure weak smile before glancing at the door the two vampires left out. Kiyo smiled kindly with a small sligh.

"You don't have to worry about Kuro or Alshu. Kuro will most likely stay out of your way. As for Alshu I can't make many promises but I can promise that he will not to hurt you. He's a doctor." Saika didn't feel too much better with that information. Yet it seemed it was better then Rido and all his servants hovering around her.

"How far away is town?" Saika asked in another soft, almost un-hearable whisper. Kiyo looked up at the ceiling in thought for a moment, trying to remember how long it takes on bike and foot.

"Well, depending on how fast of walker you are, two hours west. By bike you can cut down the time. Only if my school where that close." Kiyo sighed and shook her head. Saika frowned as she knew that was too far to walk.

_'Don't even think about it, Saika. You know that is too far for you to walk. You are safe here.' _Sakai scolder her host for that thought. Saika looked down at the empty bowl.

'Yeah, I know.' She replied with an inner sigh.

"Well would you like a tour of the house?" Kiyo offered with another kind smile. Saika looked up with a weak smile and nodded in agreement.

She thought it would tell her which rooms the vampires mostly went in. Since Saika could seem to sense vampires and their smell when it rubbed off on things, tour the house could help her. That way Saika would know which rooms to avoid as much as possible.

"Alright, follow me then." both girls stood up and Kiyo walked out of the room to lead the way for the tour.

* * *

Wow, 3 months since last update. sorry but I do have other stories. if you want a quicker update gives ideas. just nothing too romantic. Like Saika isn't going to trust Alshu too fast and I don't plan on Sakai leaving


End file.
